Une nuit à l'hôtel
by Ciel Manson
Summary: Après une dure journée, Marik et Bakura se voient obligés de partager le même lit dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il semblerait qu'il n'y en ai qu'un sur les deux qui apprécie la situation. /!\ Thiefshipping, très Fluff... Vous êtes prévenus!


Il faisait nuit depuis un moment déjà. Bakura laissa échapper un léger soupir agacé alors que leur voiture, la « Marik-Mobile » roulait depuis des heures. Lui et son partenaire en crime, Marik Ishtar, avait prit la route le matin même et Bakura n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué, il était énervé, comme toujours, et il n'avait qu'une envie, s'arrêter quelque part.

« Marik ! On peut faire une pause, s'il te plaît ? J'en ai assez. »  
« Mais, Bakura ! On sera à la maison très bientôt, on a pas besoin de s'arrêter » répondit le jeune Égyptien, très enthousiaste. « Si tu veux, je peux rouler encore plus vite, comme ça on y sera plus vite. »  
« On arrivera pas plus vite, on est encore très loin. » Répondit Bakura doucement en croisant les bras.

Marik avait l'air un peu déçu que Bakura ne s'amuse pas autant que lui en ce moment et il s'essaya de lui redonner le sourire tant bien que mal :

« Reconnaît quand même qu'on a passé une bonne journée ! J'adore les balades en voitures moi. »  
« On aurait pu déjà rentrer depuis bien plus longtemps si on ne s'était pas retrouvé perdu... par ta faute. » Bakura répondit en fronçant les sourcils. Marik soupira :  
« T'es jamais content de toute façon, Fluffy. » Il le taquina et vit que Bakura se renfrogna encore plus. « Bon d'accord, on va s'arrêter si tu veuuux. Il y a un hôtel dans quelques minutes. On peut y passer la nuit...»

Marik gara la voiture et ils purent enfin se dégourdirent un peu les jambes, dans le parking de l'hôtel qu'ils avaient choisi. Ils ne prirent dans leurs affaires que le strict minimum, ce qui pour Marik signifiait pratiquement une valise entière. Bakura leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu penses que c'est nécessaire d'emporter tout ça ? Tu peux laisse ta valise à la voiture. On ne reste là que pour une seule nuit. »  
« Si jamais j'ai besoin de toutes les choses qu'il y a là dedans ?! C'est important, Bakura. »  
Bakura ne chercha pas à argumenter, il savait déjà que Marik ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Le jeune égyptien était la personne la plus obstinée que Bakura avait jamais rencontré, et plus ses idées était stupides, plus il s'y accrochait en s'efforçant de faire comprendre qu'elles étaient les plus intelligentes au monde. Bakura se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules alors qu'ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

Il était déjà bien tard, et le réceptionniste avait l'air fatigué et surtout ennuyé de voir des clients à cette heure. Lorsque les deux partenaires en crime demandèrent une chambre, il se tourna vers l'ordinateur et rechercha dans les fichiers avec lassitude pour ensuite leur annoncer qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chambre de disponible, avec un seul et unique lit.

«Je suppose que c'est ce que vous vouliez, de toute manière » Leur dit-il comme s'il paraissait évident que les deux garçons devaient avoir l'habitude de partager le même lit. Marik s'emporta immédiatement, détestant que quelqu'un sous-entende quoi que ce soit au sujet de son orientation sexuelle.  
« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?! Pourquoi on voudrait dormir dans le même lit ?! Je ne suis pas gay, c'est évident ! » Il s'énerva contre le pauvre réceptionniste qui tenta de s'excuser de ses propos déplacés.

Bakura, pendant ce temps, n'écoutait plus vraiment la conversation. Il avait sentit ses joues rougir un peu lorsque l'employé de l'hôtel avait sous-entendu une possible relation entre lui et Marik. Il devait admettre que l'idée était loin de lui déplaire, il trouvait même cela plutôt attirant. En effet, depuis quelques temps, il avait découvert qu'il éprouvait un certain désir envers son ami et que ses sentiments étaient devenus un peu plus que platonique.

Au début, il s'était efforcer de réprimer ses instincts, n'ayant jamais ressenti cela auparavant, mais au fur et à mesure, les rêvasseries peu chastes au sujet de Marik et de lui même étaient de plus en plus récurrentes et il avait finit par l'accepter. Bien sur, jamais au grand jamais il ne s'abaisserait à en parler à son ami, ou à quiconque. Le fait que Marik lui rappelle sans cesse qu'il n'était « certainement pas gay » avait quelque peu refroidi Bakura et il ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Il se contentait de garder pour lui tout espoir de partager un jour avec Marik une relation qui irait au delà de leur actuelle amitié.

Après la crise de nerf de Marik contre le réceptionniste qui dura bien quelques minutes, il obtinrent enfin les clés de la chambre et prirent l'ascenseur. Bakura était exténué et n'avait qu'une envie, s'effondrer dans le lit et s'endormir le plus vite possible. Il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de la chance unique qu'il avait de se retrouver seul à seul toute une nuit aussi proche de son amour secret, mais il savait bien que ça ne traverserait même pas l'esprit de Marik. Le jeune garçon était comme imperméable à tout ce qui entrait dans le domaine du romantique et il ne semblait jamais rien comprendre aux allusions de ce genre.

Bakura en était même venu à se demander si Marik avait jamais été amoureux au moins une fois dans sa vie, ou était même capable de ressentir ce genre d'émotions. Peut-être était-il simplement trop bête pour ça ? Mais après réflexion, l'esprit de l'anneau du Millénium s'était dit que si même lui pouvait ressentir cela, c'est que n'importe qui en était capable, même Marik.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre et découvrir qu'il n'y avait en effet, qu'un seul lit deux places, et qu'à moins que l'un des deux décide de dormir par terre, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de le partager. Mais apparemment, Marik n'avait pas l'intention de se coucher tout de suite. Il posa ses affaires et se mit à explorer la chambre en espérant peut-être y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant pour se distraire.

« Ohhh regarde, Baku ! On a une télé ! Super ! » Il s'exclama puis ouvrit le mini frigo de la chambre et se réjouit de voir qu'il était plein. « Et puis à manger, et aussi à boire. » Il sourit joyeusement en montrant à Bakura les petites bouteilles de Vodka citron qu'il venait de trouver. « On va pouvoir rester éveiller tard et s'amuser toute la nuit ! » Il souriait comme un gamin, ce qui selon Bakura, le rendait vraiment adorable. Mais il n'était malheureusement pas d'humeur pour faire tout ce que Marik venait de dire.

« Il est déjà tard et je suis très fatigué. J'ai juste envie de dormir. Tu viens te coucher s'il te plaît ? » Il lui demanda sur un ton qui sonnait presque comme un ordre, bien qu'assez calme, mais Marik l'ignora, trop occupé à fouiller la chambre de fond en comble. Il rejoint Bakura sur le lit avec les bouteilles et lui sourit.  
« Aller ! Juste une boisson. »

Bakura mit un moment à répondre, mais il savait bien que Marik ne lui ficherait pas la paix avant qu'il ai accepté. Il prit une des bouteilles et Marik en prit une autre. « Après ça tu me promet qu'on va dormir ? » Demanda l'albinos, un peu agacé.

« Mais ouiii, t'inquiète pas. » lui répondit-il en allumant la télé. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un temps mais Marik ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche « Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas trouvé une seule idée pour vaincre le Pharaon... » Il dit, plus à lui même qu'à Bakura. « Il faut absolument que je cherche des nouvelles idées géniales de plan ! Mais bon tu sais, toutes mes idées sont vraiment du pur génie. Même si toi, tu n'es jamais d'accord avec aucun de mes plans ! C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être vraiment démoniaque. Tu devrais prendre un peu plus exemple sur moi.»

Bakura leva les yeux au ciel, ne se donnant même pas la peine de vraiment écouter l'égyptien. Il détestait quand Marik commençait à bavarder pour ne rien dire. C'était toujours la croix et la bannière pour le faire taire. Apparemment, l'alcool ne faisait rien pour arranger ça. Marik buvait un peu plus vite que Bakura et avait déjà bientôt finit sa bouteille, puis il s'empressa d'en entamer une autre.

Pendant une demi-heure, il n'arrêta pas de se plaindre qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la télé, alors que Bakura restait silencieux, buvant lentement et écoutant à peine le blabla de Marik.

Au bout d'un moment, Bakura ne venait que de finir sa première bouteille alors que Marik en avait déjà but trois, et en entama une quatrième. A présent, il n'arrêtait pas de rigoler pour rien et se plaignait qu'il avait trop chaud, bien que la température de la pièce ne fusse pas si élevée.

« Bon maintenant, ça suffit, on dort... » lui ordonna Bakura en grimaçant. Il avait atteint sa limite pour ce soir et était à bout.  
« Non, non, non ! Pas tout de suite ! J'ai même pas finis ! » Il répliqua en montrant sa bouteille du doigt. « En plus je suis même pas fatigué ! » Il rigola et sourit à Bakura.  
« Et bien moi si, alors au lit maintenant ! » Il s'impatienta et retira la bouteille des mains de Marik. Au début, le jeune garçon bouda un peu lorsque Bakura lui pris sa bouteille, mais ensuite, il sourit malicieusement, ayant apparemment une idée en tête :

« D'accooooord, Fluffy, on peut dormir... Seulement si tu m'attrapes ! » Il le nargua avant de se lever du lit et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, s'échappant vers le couloir.

« C'est pas vrai... » Bakura soupira et se leva à son tour, se mettant à la poursuite du jeune égyptien. « Reviens ici tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça ! »

Marik se contenta de rire et courra le plus vite possible, essayant de semer son ami qui était finalement sur le point de l'attraper. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que les bras de Bakura se refermèrent autour de la taille de Marik. Il le retint fermement, visiblement énervé. Marik, lui, riait et se tourna vers lui.  
« T-tu m'as eu ! T'as gagné ! »  
« Gagné quoi ? » Il demanda impatiemment. « Aller, viens maintenant, t'es ridicule. Et puis on va se faire remarquer... »  
« Gagné ça ! » Il s'exclama avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, puis le serra dans ses bras. Pendant quelques secondes, Bakura resta figé, les joues rouges mais il se reprit bien vite et ramena rapidement Marik dans leur chambre, en le tenant fermement par la main.

« Tu arrêtes tes idioties maintenant. » Il lui dit, en le faisant s'asseoir sur le lit. « T'as besoin de sommeil de toute façon. »  
« Nooon ! » Protesta vivement Marik avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Bakura. « Je veux encore m'amuser moi ! » Il ricana et enroula ses bras autour de son cou en le fixant avec de grands yeux. « Bakuuuu, tu sais ce que je veux maintenant ? »  
« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! » Il demanda en grognant, tentant de caché son embarras de se retrouver dans une telle position avec Marik. Ce dernier se contenta de rire doucement puis murmura à son oreille :  
« Je veux un bisou. »

Bakura sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et se força à se dire que c'était uniquement à cause de l'alcool que Marik agissait comme ça. « N-non. Il faut dormir maintenant, tu comprends ?»  
Marik fronça les sourcils et bouda à la manière d'un enfant.  
« Puisque tu ne veux pas me le faire mon bisou, je vais devoir te forcer. » Il lui dit avec un sourire machiavélique et embrassa soudainement Bakura sur la bouche.

Bakura se laissa faire au début, et lui rendit même son baiser, mais il revint vite à la réalité et repoussa Marik qui était entrain de rire alors qu'il se faisait repousser et s'allongea dans le lit.  
« Ça suffit... tu arrêtes ça et on dort. » Il lui dit d'un ton très froid, tournant le dos à Marik.  
L'égyptien observa son ami un moment et ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi il avait changé d'attitude aussi soudainement. Il décida juste de se coller contre lui et lui chuchota de nouveau à l'oreille.

« J'en avais vraiment très envie. Ça t'a plu? » Il parla avec une voix qui était beaucoup trop douce pour être naturelle. Il était évident que l'alcool agissait sur le comportement de Marik.  
Bakura grogna en réponse, et ferma les yeux. Marik insistait et se collait de plus en plus à lui. Voyant que Bakura ne réagissait pas, il tapota son épaule :  
« Baku... » Toujours pas de réponse. « Bakuraaa ! » Il sentit cette fois un mouvement et Bakura se tourna vers lui.  
« Quoi encore, Marik ? » Bakura ne semblait pas vraiment très énervé, il avait plutôt parlé d'un ton assez neutre. Marik lui sourit, un peu timidement et Bakura n'était même plus sur de savoir si c' était encore une fois l'alcool ou s'il agissait de son propre chef.

« Tu veux bien me faire un câlin, s'il te plaît ? Après, je te laisse dormir, promis. »  
Bakura le fixa pendant un moment, ressentant une drôle de sensation de chaleur alors qu'il essayait de réaliser ce que Marik venait de lui demander. Il hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras gentiment. Marik se blottit contre lui et ils s'endormirent paisiblement dans cette position.

Le lendemain, lorsque Marik se réveilla avec l'un des pires mal de tête de sa vie, il laissa échapper une faible plainte, incapable de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Un coup d'œil au radio-réveil lui indiqua qu'il était dix heures et quart du matin. Il soupira et s'assit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Bakura n'était même pas dans la chambre et il présuma donc que ce dernier était sûrement déjà partit au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Marik se leva avec difficulté, il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais il se décida tout de même à descendre dans l'espoir de trouver son partenaire en crime. Son esprit était encore quelque peu embrumé alors qu'il atteignit le réfectoire. Il y avait un peu de monde et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs assit, seul à une table.

Marik cligna des yeux et, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Bakura, les souvenirs de la veille semblèrent lui revenir d'un seul coup. Il s'approcha de la table en rougissant, tandis que Bakura détourna le regard rapidement. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Bakura se contenta de manger ses céréales et boire son thé. Le jeune égyptien blond savait bien que son ami ne prendrait pas la parole en premier et soupira doucement :

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es levé ? » Il lui demanda d'une voix tremblante, un peu hésitant.  
Bakura leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surpris de l'entendre et ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par dire en regardant son bol à nouveau :  
« Il y a une demi-heure seulement.»  
« Ah... D'accord... »

Marik ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Pourquoi tout était si gênant en ce moment, alors que la veille, ils leur avaient semblé tellement naturel de se tenir ainsi, si proche l'un de l'autre ? Bakura n'osait pas mentionner les événements de la nuit dernière, ne sachant pas si Marik avait eu conscience de ce qu'il faisait à cet instant.  
Le jeune égyptien blond décida de finalement de se jeter à l'eau, même s'il n'était pas bien sur de ce qu'il allait dire :

« Tu sais, au sujet d'hier soir... c'était.. J'aimerais bien qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé. » Il trancha d'un ton nerveux, ne désirant pas vraiment aborder le sujet au final.  
Bakura leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et le contempla pendant un long moment. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à un « happy end » , mais il fallait avouer que ses paroles étaient un peu dures à encaisser. Il ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion cependant, puis hocha sobrement la tête :

« D'accord, comme tu veux. »  
« Bien... » répondit Marik calmement et informa l'autre qu'il allait se chercher un verre de jus d'orange et un aspirine pour son mal de tête. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il ressentait comme un poids au creux de l'estomac et il pouvait affirmer que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool de la veille. Peut-être qu'il avait juste honte ? Non, c'était autre chose... Une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Il soupira et essaya de ne pas y penser.

Quand Bakura et lui avait finalement fini de déjeuner, ils retournèrent chercher leurs affaires dans la chambre, rendirent les clés à l'accueil et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la voiture. Les choses étaient toujours un peu étranges entre eux, et ils pouvaient clairement le sentir. Plus Marik repensait à la soirée et à ce qu'il avait dit à Bakura peu avant, plus il se sentait confus. Il avait vraiment aimé se retrouver dans les bras de Bakura. Il devait être honnête, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie.

L'affection de Bakura l'avait rassuré et l'avait même fait se sentir heureux. D'ailleurs, quand il avait dit à Bakura qu'il avait réellement envie de l'embrasser, c'était vrai. Il tourna la tête vers son ami, le regarda pendant un moment puis en prenant une grande inspiration, il attrapa timidement la main de Bakura, comme s'il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il serra sa main, un peu embarrassé, et voulant à tout prix éviter son regard.

Bakura fut surpris. La même surprise qu'il avait ressentis lorsque Marik avait voulu lui faire un câlin, suivit de la même chaleur qui l'avait subitement envahit. Il rougit légèrement, mais une fois le choc passé, finit par serrer la main de Marik à son tour, le rapprochant un peu. Marik sourit et il sut immédiatement qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il tourna la tête vers Bakura et l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. A travers ce simple baiser, ils se comprenaient.

C'est ainsi qu'il quittèrent l'hôtel pour rentrer chez eux, ensemble, main dans la main, et tous deux heureux.


End file.
